Baloo
Baloo (Hindi: भालू Bhālū, "bear") is a main fictional character featured in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book from 1894 and The Second Jungle Book from 1895. Baloo, a bear, is the strict teacher of the cubs of the Seeonee wolf pack. His most challenging pupil is the "man-cub" Mowgli. Baloo and Bagheera, a panther, save Mowgli from Shere Khan the tiger and endeavor to teach Mowgli the Law of the Jungle in many of The Jungle Book stories. Biography Baloo taught the cubs of the Seeonee wolf pack the Law of the Jungle. His most challenging pupil was the "man-cub" Mowgli; despite Bagheera's objections he sometimes found it necessary to use corporal punishment against Mowgli, although when called upon to defend the man-cub against the Bandar-log he did not hesitate. Baloo was one of Mowgli's mentors. He, Bagheera and Kaa sang for Mowgli "The Outsong" of the jungle. Adventures of Mowgli Russian Dub Voice Stepan Bubnov with on 1973 English Dub as Cam Lane In Disney productions A character named Baloo, based on Kipling's creation, has also appeared in various Disney productions, starting with that company's feature-length version of The Jungle Book. In this version, Baloo is an easygoing and fun-loving character who shirks responsibility -- seemingly far removed from the law teacher in Kipling's book. This version of the character has appeared in animated series, Baloo and King Louie (TV series) (as a adult bear), Jungle Cubs (as a child) and Disney's House of Mouse (as a guest), as well as a feature-length sequel to the animated movie. He also made a cameo appearance in the Disney on Ice play, Disney Presents Pixar's The Incredibles in a Magic Kingdom Adventure, meeting up with Violet. Disney's Baloo is arguably the most popular character in The Jungle Book. Baloo was made famous the song The Bare Necessities, sung by Phil Harris, in which he tells Mowgli how a life of leisure can be achieved by living off the land - if you know the tricks. Other uses *'Baloo' Latin for hullabaloo slang. *'Baloo' Common name for small pet Chihuaua Dogs, Otherwise knows as Bibis and Mehen. *'Baloo' is also the pen name of cartoonist Rex F. May. *Like all of the main Jungle Book Characters, Baloo is used as a name for an adult leader in many Cub Scout Packs. *In the Scouting world, BALOO is an acronym for Basic Adult Leader Outdoor Orientation, a BSA course for adult Cub Scout Leaders wherein they learn the fundamental skills for taking Cub Scouts on an overnight campout. * In Hindi, his name (बालू ) means "sand". Trivia * They get different species of bears to portray as Baloo. There is one species of brown bear that lives in India, it's the Himalayan Brown Bear. In the original novel, Baloo is described as a sleepy, brown bear, a teacher of the Law of the Jungle and Mowgli's best friend. * In the 1967 version of Walt Disney's "The Jungle Book", he's portrayed as a Sloth Bear, meanwhile in the Russian version, he's portrayed as an Asian Black Bear. * In the 1994 remake of "The Jungle Book", Baloo is portrayed by a Cinnamon Bear. * In the live-action television shows and movies, they have Baloo portrayed by an American Black Bear. * Buzara/Dan'l the Mandrill from'' Kimba the White Lion character to resemble by Baloo the Bear rip-off at Africa and India, expect for ''Aryll's New World from Astro Boy Productions, renamed of Paloop. Gallery |-|Disney film= Baloo and Mowgli.jpg|Baloo and Mowgli Mowgli giving Baloo a Back Scratch.jpg Baloo (Disney).jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Disney).jpg image.jpg|Young Baloo in Jungle Cubs Baloo Sniffing out Mowgli.jpg Image f4ed9c7f.png Jungle 1-large trans++oi9wRpRogYEyvW8ksEDNKo5Hubbly4oKogaXRegmQjY.jpg The Jungle Book TV SPOT - Meet the Voice of Baloo (2016).jpg Mowgli and Baloo (Disney 2016).jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Disney 2016).png Baloo (Disney 2016).jpg A1827900-3dfd-0133-5b70-0aecee5a8273.png Junglemain.0.jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Disney 2016).jpg 0 nGwzd9sFgGNsSlJx.jpg PHOhH6ZjpFydSO 1 l.jpg 26362290255 eec10cc9ca o.jpg Disney-The-Jungle-Book-Talking--pTRU1-23515827dt.jpg 228637c6141e4254024207e1c89d6d13cc0693d3.jpg Baloo mowgli the jungle book square sticker-r51a560a7ffd2412bb21d3f74fc144e5b v9wf3 8byvr 398.jpg Baloo mowgli the jungle book incipio atlas id iphone 5 case-rf9614c2e3c3841c3a98e8b2a6a0818fc zezqh 398.jpg Baloo mowgli the jungle book incipio feather shine iphone 5 case-r5578f396ce374e028a6a75885ce5f1e3 zexfc 398.jpg Baloo mowgli the jungle book poster-r72dec36fc08a4eb19173ab8adeedb948 w2q 8byvr 398.jpg Baloo the Bear and Mowgli are both in the river.jpg 160806044028865465.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-7891.jpg Baloo the Bear holds onto Shere Khan the Tiger's tail.jpg Baloo the Bear is grabbing Shere Khan the Tiger's tail.jpg Baloo the Bear still grabs Shere Khan the Tiger's tail.jpg Baloo the Bear is still holding onto Shere Khan the tiger's tail.jpg Baloo the Bear is still grabing Shere Khan the tiger's tail.jpg Baloo the Bear grabs hold of Shere Khan the Tiger's tail.jpg Shere Khan the Tiger is trying to get Baloo the Bear to let go of his tail.jpg Baloo the bear is holding onto Shere Khan the Tiger's tail.jpg Toying with a Tail.jpg Baloo the Bear is telling Mowgli he's not with Shanti anymore.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther and Baloo the Bear both walk off in the end.jpg Baloo the bear is dressed up as a female monkey.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther and Baloo the Bear are both looking at their black eyes.jpg Baloo the Bear is telling Mowgli to come back.jpg Baloo the Bear and Bagheera The Black Panther are both watching Mowgli leave.jpg Baloo the Bear is eating grapes.jpg Shanti just saw Baloo the Bear taking Mowgli.jpg Baloo the Bear has saved Mowgli and Shanti's lifes.jpg Mowgli is tickling Baloo the bear.jpg Baloo the Bear has hit Bagheera the Black Panther with a club.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther has got knocked out with a club by Baloo the Bear.jpg Baloo the Bear has screamed in pain because Shere Khan the Tiger bite his butt.jpg Baloo the Bear is screaming because Shere Khan the Tiger bite him on the butt.jpg Baloo the Bear doesn't know Shere Khan the tiger is about to bite his butt.jpg Baloo the bear and Shere Khan the Tiger both got caught by the tree.jpg Baloo the Bear and Shere Khan the Tiger got caught by a tree.jpg Baloo the Bear is roaring.jpg Baloo the Bear Roars at Mowgli.jpg Baloo the Bear and King Louie the Oranatang both groove to the beat.jpg Baloo The Bear e1389197748420.jpg Disney The Jungle Book (2016) Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg Baloo the bear is going to create a disturbence by danceing.jpg Mowgli and Baloo the bear are both danceing.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther really wants Baloo the bear to stop danceing.jpg Baloo the Bear and Mowgli danceing.jpg Baloo the Bear is dressed up as a girl ape.jpg Baloo the Bear 2016.png Baloo The Bear 1967.jpg Jungle Book Baloo the Bear and Mowgli in the river.jpg Mowgli and Baloo (Disney 2016).jpg Mowgli and his friends are all together.jpg Mowgli and all his friends.png Mowgli is with all his friends.jpg Mowgli is introducing Shanti to Bagherra the Black Panther.jpg|Meet Shanti|link=Baloo Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-6775.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3502.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg IMG 5110.JPG Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2354.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4134.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4308.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-7825.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.jpg The Jungle Book Bath time.JPG |-|"Adventures of Mowgli"= Tumblr mzmapf8VpG1r7p3yjo8 500.jpg 71dc663564494ccb1e60878f7b342c1a.jpeg Maugli 003.jpg Maugli.cd2.avi.image5.jpg Baloo spanking Mowgli.jpg Baloo (Maugli).jpg 1321313616 maugli.cd1.0-11-56.388.jpg Рис.3.png Baloo and Kaa (Maugli).jpg |-|"Mowgli's Brothers"= Balooden.png Baloobaby.png Balooscratch.png Baloo (Chuck Jones).jpg|Cell |-|"Shōnen Mowgli"= Baloo (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).png Baloo and Baby Mowgli.png Baby Mowgli Sleeping on Baloo.png Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa.png Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli hugs Baloo.jpg Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and Lala.jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli, Kaa, Kichi, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg |-|Jetlag film= Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg Baloo (Jetlag Productions).jpg 206798877.png Baloo and Bagheera (Jetlag Productions).jpg Category:Disney Category:Bears Category:Animals Category:Jungle book 3